


Noche / Día

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [9]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Character Death, Jungle, M/M, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, The Boss - Freeform, The End, War, big boss - Freeform, naked snake - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: the end & big boss
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 1





	Noche / Día

—Este cabrón no descansa ni una sola noche…

Naked Snake se resistía a encenderse el último cigarrillo que tenía. Agazapado como estaba detrás de un pequeño montículo, las hojas de los árboles dejaban pasar la luna a duras penas. Muchas noches había sido capaz de pasar todas las horas despierto, atento, con la mente en blanco, solamente concentrado en no recibir un disparo en la sien por parte de aquel viejo arrugado. «El bastardo es bastante ágil para su edad. Supongo que por eso lo llaman The End», pensaba Snake mientras seguía atento a la luna, que lo miraba con el deseo de verlo alcanzar su meta: debía acabar con el francotirador legendario para seguir con su misión.

Podía haberlo hecho de varias formas: Snake era lo suficientemente hábil como para acercarse por detrás y noquearlo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Otra posibilidad era luchar de tú a tú con The End en su propia especialidad: el disparo a larga distancia, buscando su presencia a través de su respiración y un micrófono direccional. Pero Snake decidió jugar la carta del tiempo: una carta poco segura debido a la gran resistencia del miembro de la unidad Cobra a la muerte. Pero Snake quería pasárselo bien. Y no había nada que le gustara más que arriesgar.

El día se abría paso ante la noche. Una semana llevaba el soldado esperando a que su presa reaccionase. Snake no pudo resistirse y se encendió su último cigarrillo: tenía fe en encontrar más allá donde su misión lo esperaba. Los soldados tienen demasiado tiempo libre en este tipo de condiciones selváticas. ¿Qué va a hacer uno en la jungla?

El humo podía perfectamente desvelar la localización del aprendiz de The Boss. Su sorpresa fue cuando, buscando ganar altura para intentar localizar a The End, se encontró con su cuerpo inmóvil, apuntando justamente al lugar donde se encontraba hasta hacía unas horas.


End file.
